1. Fields of the Invention
This invention is directed to a massage apparatus, more particularly to a massage apparatus having a movable massaging assembly and being adapted in use to be in the form of a chair in which the massaging assembly moves up and down or in the form of a bed in which the massaging assembly moves in the lengthwise direction thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior massage apparatus provided with a massaging assembly moving in the above manner, a frame carrying the massaging assembly and a runway or guideway for guiding the assembly are made of metal pipes and plates, which renders the apparatus to be undesirably heavy in weight and therefore results in the lack of portability. In addition, the prior massage apparatus in the form of a chair to have the massaging assembly in the backrest of the chair must require an additional back cover for guarding purpose. The back cover normally made of fabric and plastic sheet to be fastened to the frame will certainly add the complexity to the assembling procedure. Such back cover indispensable to the massage apparatus of chair-type having the massaging assembly in the backrest is also preferable for other types of massage apparatus such as a massage bed for the same reason.